This invention relates generally to control systems and, more particularly, to a single handle control for dual axis components of a angiographic apparatus.
Most present day diagnostic fluoroscopy systems consist of an x-ray tube, an image intensifier tube, an optical system, and a television camera and monitor or, alternatively, an optical viewer. The system can be arranged in any of a number of forms depending upon the particular application and equipment with which it is to be used. The common application is to classical angulating tables wherein the image intensifier system is usually mounted above the table on the spot film device. In some cases, if the intensifier, optics, and camera are of sufficiently light weight, no further supporting structure is necessary. In other cases, however, especially with the addition of film recording cameras, some means of auxiliary suspension is required, usually on a moving bridge supported from the ceiling. In any case, the x-ray tube position for such an angulating table arrangement is always under the table and in a fixed relationship with respect to the table.
In other systems, such as in remote control systems and in systems designed for urological procedures, the imageing intensifier is positioned under the x-ray table and the x-ray tube is positioned thereabove. Such an arrangement allows the selective positioning of the x-ray tube with respect to the patient, but, even though the table itself may be tiltable, the image intensifier tube can only be moved in one plane below the table.
Because of the limited flexibility of the systems described hereinabove, and because of the requirements in vascular procedures for oblique views which cannot be obtained by such arrangements, special fluoroscopic equipment arrangements have been developed for use in vascular procedure rooms. These rooms and the equipment used therein are specifically designed for cardiovascular, viscerial, peripherial, neurological and angiographic procedures. In order to accommodate these oblique views at the various angles of choice, it has become common practice to use an island type of table, that is with no supporting structure for either the image intensifier or x-ray tube components. Support of these elements can be provided by a special ceiling mounted supporting structures with telescoping arms. Movement of these supporting members permits positioning of the image system for an anterior view, and also allows for 90.degree. rotation. The x-ray tube for the anterior view is usually fixed within the base of the x-ray table, and for lateral views an auxiliary tube mounted on an overhead hanger is brought into place. In the interests of maintaining the patient in a fixed position, there is no table angulation in such a system.
In order to provide even greater flexibility with regard to position accessibility and choice of viewing angles, a "C" arm type of installation was developed wherein the image intensifier and x-ray tubes are connected to opposite ends of a semicircular arm which may be brought in around the patient for anterior, lateral, or any oblique views. A special adaptation of this C-arm installation was developed by the XRE Corporation wherein the C-arm was rotatably mounted on a horizontal axis from one leg of an L-arm whose other leg was parallel with the floor and rotatably supported on a vertical axis. This combination, commonly known as the L/U arm, is commonly located near an island-type table which is not tiltable but which is movable in the vertical and horizontal directions and is rotatable about its vertical axis.
Positional control for the L/U arm combination and for the associated patient table has normally been provided by an elongate control box mounted on one side of the table. Individual joysticks on the top of the control box serve to actuate the respective L and U-arm components, as well as the table locks, when manipulated by the operator. That is, there is one joystick which serves to operate the L-element and another joystick which serves for rotating the U-element, and since the joystocks were designed to be moved transversely, there is no logical directional correspondence between that transverse movement and the resulting rotational direction of the L or U-element.
Also forming part of the control box is a stainless steel handle extending horizontally from the box to simply provide a handle for manually moving the table in the longitudinal or lateral directions. Release of the locking mechanism within the table is accomplished by depressing a release trigger on the handle at the same time as the handle itself is being manipulated. Provision is made for removing the stainless steel handle for purposes of sterilization and for replacing it on the control box for subsequent use. The joysticks are not so removable and, in order to avoid contamination, it is desirable to cover them with a sterile sheet and to operate them through the sheet. Thus, in addition to the difficulty of associating the various movements of the joysticks with the desired movements of the L and U-elements, it is awkard to move both of the L and U-elements at the same time. Further, if it is desired to move the table at the same time, it would require the use of both hands and one foot of the operator, inasmuch as it would be necessary to operate the stainless steel handle with one hand, a joystick with the other hand, and the enabling mechanism, which is essentially a safety lock for the L and U elements, with his foot.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved movement control system for an angiographic apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for efficiently and easily controlling the rotational positions of the individual L and U-elements of a angiographic L/U-arm combination.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision in a L/U-arm control for a single handle which operates both the L and the U-elements.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in an L/U-arm control system for operating both the L and U elements simultaneously.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in an L/U-arm control system for operating the L and U elements with only a single hand of an operator.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision in an L/U-arm control apparatus for a single handle which can be conveniently removed for sterilization purposes, and which can be operated by the single hand of an operator to simultaneously cause movement of the L-element, U-element and the table.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.